Crise de Somnambulisme
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Il arrive à Ohno de faire des rêves étranges. Attention alors à ceux qui partagent son lit !


Ohno Satoshi était somnambule. Peu de gens étaient au courant. A vrai dire, à part ses parents et sa sœur, personne ne savait, même les membres d'Arashi. Il devait toujours faire attention à bien fermer sa chambre à clef tous les soirs, il en avait assez de se réveiller sous le lit de sa sœur après avoir rêvé d'un quelconque film d'horreur, dans la cuisine suite à un rêve de nourriture ou dans le parc du quartier voisin parce que ses jambes le démangeaient.

Mais lorsqu'il dormait chez un ami ou à l'hôtel, il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer, les autres auraient trouvé ça suspect. Alors il avait ce truc humiliant qu'il devait faire à chaque fois pour être sûr de ne pas partir : il s'attachait aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes que Matsujun lui avait donné -il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir ce sourire pervers quand il les lui avait demandé.

Ce soir donc, comme d'habitude, il attendit qu'Aiba (son colocataire pour la nuit) aille à la douche pour sortir l'instrument de son sac, refermer l'étau de fer autour de son poignet ainsi qu'au lit, et cacher sa main avec l'oreiller. Cela fait, il éteignit la lumière pour tenter de s'endormir.

Lorsque Masaki sorti de la douche, il alluma la lampe de chevet pour ne pas déranger son riida et s'installa sous les draps moelleux, sa célèbre peluche calé contre sa nuque.

-Riida ? Ca te dérange si je lis un peu ? J'ai pas sommeil ...  
>-Hum ? Vas y vas y ...<br>-Et t'as pas mal au bras ? Ta position est bizarre quand même.  
>-Laisse ... Bonne nuit ...<br>-Bonne nuit !

Aiba prit le tome 37 de One Piece et commença sa lecture. Franchement, il avait beau les lire encore et encore, il ne se lassait jamais de ce manga. Merci Nino. Ohno lui bougea un peu dans son lit avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans ses rêves.

Arrivé au tome 42, les yeux du châtain papillonnèrent de plus en plus, il se dit qu'il était temps de se coucher. Il referma son manga et le posa sur sa table de chevet pour ensuite éteindre la lumière. Immédiatement un énorme bruit brisa le silence et il la ralluma aussitôt. Ohno gisait par terre, un pied encore enroulé dans la couette, le bras retenu en l'air par ... Masaki rougit en apercevant les menottes et s'approcha d'Ohno.

-Riida ? Riida ça va ? Tu t'es pas fais mal ? Attends je vais te détacher ...

Après avoir cherché rapidement la clef sur ta table et dans son sac, il libéra Satoshi qui se redressa sans un mot.

-Riida ça va ? Tu m'a fais peur tout à l'heure ! ... Riida ?

Le blond marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans lui accorder un regard. Inquiet, et un peu curieux aussi, Masaki le suivit.  
>Ils traversèrent le couloir et Aiba retint son leader de foncer dans un mur. En posant ses mains sur lui, Ohno eut un violent frisson et il se recula. Mais son leader au contraire se rapprocha et lui prit la main.<p>

-J'ai faim ...  
>-He ?<br>-J'ai faim maman ...

Aiba le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds puis pris conscience du regard vide de Satoshi. Alors comme ça il était somnambule ? Et il rêvait de sa mère ? Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il resserrait un peu plus ses doigts sur ceux du plus vieux.  
>-On va aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine alors.<p>

Main dans la main, ils descendirent les 7 escaliers et se rendirent aux cuisines, Aiba croisant les doigts pour que se soit ouvert et qu'il n'y ait personne. Sa chance lui sourit, la porte était encore ouverte. Avec son capitaine qui lui tenait toujours la main, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se chargèrent de nourritures et confiseries, puis remontèrent en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ohno l'avait lâché pour grignoter un morceau de chocolat mais le suivait bien docilement comme un petit poussin suivait sa maman*. Le châtain rigola doucement et rentra dans sa chambre, l'ainé à sa suite, puis referma la porte derrière eux.  
>Mais lorsque le déclic de la porte se fit entendre, Ohno lâcha brusquement son butin et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Surpris, Aiba ramassa la nourriture et posa le tout sur son lit avant de frapper à la salle de bain.<p>

-Riida ? Ca va pas ?  
>-Laissez-moi s'il vous plait !<br>-He ?  
>-Laissez-moi ... Me frappez pas ... Je vous en supplie ...<br>Le plus jeune put entendre des reniflements sortir de la cloison. Il se colla un peu plus contre la porte, inquiet.  
>-Riida, c'est moi, Masaki. Je te ferai rien, sors s'il te plait.<br>-Menteur ! Une fois sorti, vous allez encore me battre !

Cette fois Masaki paniqua sérieusement. Pour qui le prenait-il là ? Un kidnappeur ? Un pervers vicelard ? Il ouvrit la porte non fermé à clef très lentement, pour ne pas faire paniquer son leader. Il le trouva caché dans la baignoire, fixant le mur avec sa face livide, tremblant. Il ressemblait à un pauvre petit animal terrorisé. Immédiatement, il s'agenouilla près de lui et avança sa main vers ses cheveux pour les caresser pour le calmer un peu. Une main le frappa brutalement et il tomba sur les fesses.

-Hey ça fait mal !  
>-Tss tu ose me répondre ? A moi ?<p>

Ohno ne semblait absolument plus apeuré. Il lorgnait le sol d'un air condescendant qui agaça énormément Aiba. Peu importait s'il était dans un rêve bizarre, son Riida ne parlait jamais comme ça à personne, et ce n'était pas le moment ce commencer.

-Oui à toi ! Déjà tu vas descendre d'un ton y a des gens qui dorment à côté, puis tu vas sortir de la baignoire et on va aller se cou...  
>-Tu m'explique pourquoi j'écouterai un humain ? Rah rien que l'idée de respirer le même air que toi me donne des frissons. Où sont mes serviteurs ?<br>-...Kaibutsu-kun ?  
>-Apelle-moi maître ! Bon puisque tu as décidé de bailler aux corneilles, vas chercher mes serviteurs, il faut que je trouve la Maou Seki ! Kai~~ Kaikai~~ ...<p>

Sous les yeux éberlués du plus jeune, Ohno sorti de la baignoire et se planta devant le miroir pour replacer quelques meches rebelles en chantonnant. Aiba se redressa et le fixa choqué dans le reflet de la glace. Mon dieu, mais à quoi son ami pouvait-il rêver pour en arriver là ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Ohno écarquilla les yeux, rendant perplexe Aiba.

-Kazu-chan ?

Ok, maintenant c'était Nino. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à jouer le jeu ... Et puisqu'en mauvais leader qu'il était, Ohno obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de son gamer préféré, il n'avait plus qu'à joué de ça pour le faire se coucher.

-Oui c'est moi Oh-chan.  
>-Kazu-chan !<p>

Satoshi quitta brusquement l'évier et se jeta dans les bras d'un Aiba un peu perdu. Ohno colla sa tête dans son cou en pleurnichant.

-Kazu tu m'as manqué ! Me laisse plus tout seul hein ? Me laisse plus !  
>- Oui oui je reste avec toi, dit-il en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Faut aller au lit maintenant, on y va ?<br>-Au lit ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Ouaii !

Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, Masaki se fit entrainer dans la chambre et allonger sur le lit, son ainé collé contre lui. Pour un peu, il l'aurait entendu ronronner. Le châtain essaya de le repousser un peu; en vain. Ohno l'enlacait toujours un peu plus fort. Il soupira et plongea sa main dans la chevelure du Riida. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Aiba caressant les cheveux blonds du plus vieux, celui-ci calé contre sa poitrine à faire glisser ses doigts et dessiner des arabesques invisibles sur le haut pyjama vert pomme. Quand soudainement Ohno se redressa.

-Riid... Oh-chan ?  
>-J'en peux plus, j'ai trop chaud ... Enlève tes fringues Kazu.<br>-He ? Attends, nan !

Aiba se débattait alors qu'Ohno enlevait son bas avec plus ou moins de force. Le poing du châtain, bien parti pour frapper avec force son agresseur, s'arrêta pourtant en chemin. Y'avait rien de pire que de réveiller un somnambule avec la force. Il risquait la crise cardiaque... Ohno lui ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant et Aiba était maintenant nu devant lui. Il enleva son propre boxer et commença à caresser son ami. Aiba restait immobile, les joues rouges, et tentait de peser le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait plus le stopper maintenant, lui-même avait commencé à réagir de toute façon. Et il était bien forcé d'admettre que bien qu'hétéro, Satoshi lui avait toujours fait un peu d'effet. Toujours un peu réfractaire il rendit cependant les armes et tendit les mains pour toucher le torse d'Ohno.

Aiba sortait doucement de son rêve. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant. Puis il bailla et s'étira longuement en se grattant machinalement la pomme d'Adam. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et inspecta la chambre. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, et ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il tendit la main vers sa peluche pour la retirer ... Et se figea en sentant sous ses doigts une chevelure soyeuse.

Sur le coup de la surprise il tomba par terre, la tête la première. Avant de remonter, il se rassura en se disant qu'ils avaient du s'amuser a mettre une perruque TRÈS naturelle a son chien. Ils ... Ou était Satoshi ? Il regarda vers le lit du plus vieux, vers le sien, et se calma. Bon, personne n'avait touche a sa peluche. Par contre la raison qui amenait la nudité de son riida sur son lit, ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Surtout qu'il l'était aussi ...

Lentement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il rougit furieusement. Masaki attrapa son boxer et son bas de pyjama qu'il enfila en vitesse avant de sortir a toute vitesse.

Sur le chemin il croisa Nino, Jun et Shô qui discutaient du petit-déjeuner que servait l'hôtel. Le plus jeune eut un blocage sur sa tenue et Nino s'empressa de se foutre ouvertement de lui. Shô lui remarqua l'air affolé d'Aiba et lui en demanda la raison.

-Je crois que ... J'ai fais une connerie ...  
>-Sûr, si une seule personne t'as vu dans cette tenue et a eu le temps de te prendre en photo, tu as fais une connerie !<br>-Allez, va te changer Aiba, le pressa Jun en lui appuyant sur l'épaule.  
>-J'peux pas ! Y a Satoshi qui dort encore ! Et il est ...<br>-"Satoshi" ? Pas "Riida" ? s'étonna Shô.

Nino le pris par les épaule et planta son regard dans celui de son ainé.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Oh-chan ?

Masaki vit dans sa tête défiler les images d'un Ohno nu et tremblant, les larmes aux yeux et gémissant sans cesse le prénom du gamer. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler tandis qu'il baissait la tête en rougissant. Nino hurla un "J'LE SAVAIS !" qui le fit reculer d'un pas en attendant un coup... Qui ne vint pas. Pourtant ils sortaient ensemble, non ? Il ne voulait pas se venger ? Aiba releva la tête en tremblant et découvrit éberlué ses trois amis rire aux éclats.

-Que...? Il s'passe quoi ?  
>-Attends viens qu'on s'explique un peu, pouffa Nino en lui prenant la main.<p>

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre que partageaient Nino et Shô et s'assirent sur les lits, les 3 premiers toujours autant mort de rire, et le dernier toujours aussi perdu.

-Vous m'expliquez là ? Je me sens un peu seul là ...  
>-Il te l'a fait ?<br>-De ?  
>-Le coup du somnambulisme.<br>-...HE ? COMMENT VOUS ...

Aiba, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges, resta béat devant ses amis qui se remirent à rire devant lui.

-Arrêtez c'est pas drôle ...  
>-Si, très !<br>-Il nous l'a tous fait tu sais.  
>-...Hein ?<br>-On lui est tous passé dessus si tu préfère, s'esclaffa Nino. Plus ou moins de plein gré d'ailleurs, mais c'est Riida, on peut rien lui refuser !  
>-Mais ... Vous êtes pas ensemble Riida et toi ? demanda Aiba un peu beaucoup largué.<p>

Nino cligna un peu des paupières, l'air un peu sonné, avant de faire un grand sourire et de monter son poing vers le ciel.

-YEAH ! Deux pour moi~~ !  
>-Naaan... C'est pas juste ... Geignit Shô.<br>-De quoi ?  
>-Ohno t'as pris pour Nino, il a pris Nino pour moi, quand c'était mon tour il te voyait toi et Shô c'était Nino aussi, expliqua Matsumoto le sourire aux lèvres.<br>-A croire qu'il ne fantasme pas sur moi ...

Shô se cache entre ses mains et Nino lui balança l'oreiller en frappant dans la main de Matsumoto. S'en suivit une bataille de polochons auquel Masaki fut à peine spectateur. Il tentait encore de réfléchir sur la situation sans péter un câble.

-Mais ... Ça vous dérange pas plus que ça ? Vous êtes hétéro pourtant ... Nan ?  
>-C'est Riida, dit simplement Matsujun en tirant sur la jambe de Nino qui tomba bruyamment du lit.<br>-Hey ! Ça fait mal !  
>-Bien fait !<br>-News caster's Attack ! Cria Sakurai en leur sautant dessus pour les chatouiller.  
>-Ah de l'anglais pitié pas ça ! Arrêêête !<p>

Ils continuèrent en riant comme des gosses. Aiba resta immobile un instant, haussa les épaules et se jeta dans la mêlée. Si ses amis ne s'inquiétait pas de ça, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui, le membre le plus insouciant du groupe, ne le fasse, après tout. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais personne l'entendit. Ohno entra alors, habillé à la va vite, une valise derrière lui et les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

-Z'êtes prêt ?

Tous immobilisèrent dans leurs gestes. Tous enchevêtré par terre, les jambes mélangés et le souffle court, Nino portaient des fringues définitivement trop froissé pour sortir avec, Shô avait perdu son tee-shirt dans la bataille, les cheveux de Matsumoto faisaient songer à un champ de bataille et Masaki était encore son pyjama. Leur Riida soupira et fit demi-tour.

-Vous m'appelez quand z'êtes prêt, j'vais me r'coucher ...

Un silence suivit son départ, avant de Nino ne se lève et imite la démarche boiteuse de Satoshi avec un clin d'œil pour Aiba. Ils repartirent dans un grand fou-rire.


End file.
